


A Coffin for a cutie

by Roguemarch



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemarch/pseuds/Roguemarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beecher has moved on and having a happy life with his new boyfriend, Elliot. He plans to put the ghosts were they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tom Fontana, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you and if I didn't loved you so damn much, I'd hate you a little more. Lee - sama & Chris- sama, love you with the hot intensity of ten white suns!

Tobias Beecher was a new man. After all the things he had to go through in the Oswald Maximum Security Prison, he was determined to be a free man. In all the aspects of the word.

 

His first step was to get rid of the chains of the alcoholism that had kept him prisoner for so long. Second in his list was to be a real father to Holly and Harry. And third, he was determined to give the ghost of the past the place were they belonged. Beecher was gonna make sure that Chris Keller spectre had the place he deserved in his new life.

 

He moved to New York and started working in a prisoner’s aid program, trying to give back something to the system. He knew he had been fucked by it in the past, but now, Toby was a new man. A man with a plan, simply to be happy no matter the cost.

 

It was a cold morning when he bumped into certain Special Victims Unit Detective, Elliot Stabler. Later, Beecher would recall that encounter as the happiest moment of his life. 

 

At first, the two men clashed. It was difficult for Toby not to see his exlover in the Detective, and Stabler saw Beecher only for what he was: an excon. But Beecher was nothing if not a smart and sexy mother fucker, as someone had put it, so long ago.

 

The lawyer worked hard to earn Elliot’s sympathy, helping him with a case here, giving his legal advice there, or just being plain available to help Elliot whenever he got in trouble. After a few months, the two of them struck a real friendship.

 

One night they were watching a game at Beecher’s, when Elliot noticed a book in Toby’s coffee table, while Toby went to his kitchenette to prepare some coffee. 

 

-‘ “A coffin for a cutie”, Beech? Never pictured you as the type of person that would have this taste in literature’ – Elliot said mockingly.

 

\- ‘That would once again, prove how little you really know about me Ell’- Beecher responded with a half smirk.

 

-‘Now come on, I know you are a good father and a good man who once made a terrible mistake’- 

 

Beecher sat down on the couch.

 

-‘Ell, you don’t know half of the things I did while in Oz. Just by definition, we shouldn’t be friends’- Toby took a sip of his brew.

 

-‘What are you gonna tell me you had a bitch or something?- Elliot snorted while shifting more comfortable on the sofa picking the coffee Toby had prepared specially for him.

 

-‘Ell, you think that homosexuality is a sin?’ – Tobias had a lost look in his eyes.

 

-‘It’s against God’s law’- Stabler said matter–o-factly.

 

-‘Then, believe me. I’ve broken every type of law in this world. If that changes your opinion of me, then…-

 

-‘No, no. You did things in your past, and like you often say, some ghosts are meant to be left in the place they belong. I didn’t mean to offend you. I don’t want to lose your friendship…’- Elliot said looking straight to his friends eyes.

 

-‘Don’t be sappy, Stabler. There is nothing in this world you could do to make me want to lose you. I need you in my life, pal’.-

 

After the heart to heart conversation, they resumed watching the game. Elliot feeling a little uncomfortable of his feelings towards the lawyer; Toby watching his friend, seeing how perfect he was, in every sense. He fitted brilliantly in his plan to be happy.

 

#

 

Weeks later, after Elliot had a particular nasty fight with Kathy, he moved in with Toby. He rationalized that, being two single men, they could keep each other company and save a few bucks in rent money.

 

After some time, he started to feel awkward around Toby. He would catch him staring at him with something in his eyes that could only be described as pure lust, and sometimes, just plain longing.

 

The effects those glances were having on the Detective, weren’t lost either. For all intents and purposes, Elliot Stabler was a straight man. Straight as an arrow. Yet, he couldn’t lie to himself saying that the most important person in his life beside his kids, wasn’t a man. Tobias Beecher.

 

One time, he came home early after a though case in the Precinct. He found all the lights dimmed and the soft sound of the stereo, and in the middle of the living room, a very teary Beecher rocking back and forth, hugging his well used copy of that pulp fiction book, ‘A coffin for a cutie’ by Spike Morelli. 

 

The sound was a very sad piano tune. A requiem. Toby was crying for someone of his past. Most probably his lost son Gary. But then, why the book?

 

Gathering his courage, Elliot came close and crouched to be level eyed to Toby.

 

-‘Hey, Tobe, is everything all right? It’s something to do with Gary?’-

 

Toby hugged the book even closer to his chest, crying even harder. Elliot’s cobalt blue eyes on him, making him remember the promise he had made himself after leaving Oz for good. To be happy no matter what cost.

 

-‘I…this book, was his favorite. He said it was sexy. He must had told me the plot one hundred times…’ – Toby’s sobs were stopping, but he was clearly in pain.

 

-‘You are not talking about Gary. Or your dad, are you?’- Elliot knew that there had been someone in Beecher’s life during Oz. And wasn’t it the funniest thing that he was feeling jealous of that?

 

-‘…No. You know, I had a lover in prison. This was his favorite book…Chris was always so… different…’ – A longing look took place in Toby’s face.

 

Chris shifted closer to Toby, hugging him very awkwardly. As much as he was able to do without hearing his father’s voice about ‘fags and sins’, anyway.

 

He coughed a little. – ‘Do… mhm… miss him a lot?’-

 

Toby raised his face and look at him, eye to eye. – ‘Not that much, ‘cause I have you’- It was the most honest thing Beecher had said in his life.

 

Elliot hugged him tighter, fighting the tears that were stinging in his eyes. – ‘I know I’m not him, but I want you to be happy Tobe, I really care for you’-

 

The surprise in Toby’s face throw Elliot a little of balance. – ‘Really? Do you mean that?!’-

 

-‘Of curse I mean that! I want you to be as happy as possible. We are… friends, aren’t we?-

 

-‘Ell, honestly I don’t deserve you in my life. You are beyond perfect’- Toby hugged him back with all his might.

 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Toby jumped, almost looking giddy.

 

-‘OK, let’s have a cup of coffee and then, you can tell me everything about your day!’- And he ran to the kitchenette to work his coffee magic.

 

Elliot felt the void Beecher’s presence had left in his arms, like some one had ripped one of his limbs.

#


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then it started to happen. Elliot began to black out in the middle of a conversation or in his desk.

#

Then it started to happen. Elliot began to black out in the middle of a conversation or in his desk.

 

One time he even scared the shit out of Cragen and the rest of hiw work team when he passed out cold in the middle of an operation. Warner had checked him up and sent him home.

 

He was more than happy to oblige, because at home was Toby and his delicious coffee. He ought to ask him to give him the recipe for the blend.

 

Once he was in his bed, Toby would sat by his side and tell him stories about con mans, a very funny woman named Bunny or the way he copped with Gary’s death.

 

One time, Elliot even asked about Chris Keller. Of curse he had tried to investigate the killer once he had noticed his mixed feelings about his roommate, but the files where really spartan. A no good criminal, a hard assed punk. As bad as they come. What had struck his attention was the lack of photography, but he blamed that to the mishandling of the archive. He really wanted to know why Beecher had loved this Keller guy.

 

But Toby never talked a lot about Keller. Just that he was a man that had needed so much love and that he really just deserved to love, in spite his particular way of showing it.

 

-‘But Chris Keller is now a ghost. And ghosts deserve to be in their own places’. – Beecher finished after giving Elliot a last sip of his coffee, then, he bended and kissed his forehead.

 

#

 

Months later, Elliot and Toby began having a sexual relationship. For Stabler was a whole new world, for Toby, a nice reminder of what he once had.

 

Stabler’s blackouts continued, even one time during sex with Beecher. He later would be very ashamed, just to be reassured by Toby that it was really nothing important. And if the doctors had said it was just tiredness, he would have to take extra care of him.

 

One day, Toby surprised Elliot telling him that he had showed his picture to his kids and that they had said he was really handsome. It angered Stabler, not because of Toby’s action, because he was nowhere near ready to do the same and tell his kids about Toby.

 

#

 

As the weeks continued, Toby began to look nervous and jumpy. November was near, and he wanted to have some kind of celebration the last days of October.

 

The 28th. to be exact. He knew that Chris birthday would be perfect for his ‘celebration’ of happiness. Kind of karmic or wathever.

 

He was sitting next to Elliot lying on their bed. He looked at this perfect man, feeling sorry for his blackouts, feeling terrible sorry that this marvelous man was so damned perfect. He picked up his book ‘A coffin for a cutie’, laughing quietly at the memory of finding it in that old bookstore. This copy had belonged to Chris Keller once upon a time and Buny had sold it to the used book store. Destiny guided Beecher to it. He had always believed that.

 

He sighed and said –‘Soon’-.

 

#

 

-‘What are you doing?- asked Elliot when he saw all the cook books and pans out in the kitchenette counter. Toby handed him his morning coffee.

 

-‘I’m thinking we should have a special diner tonight’- He said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

Elliot rose and eyebrow – ‘And what is the occasion?’- Then took a sip of his delicious brew.

 

-‘That I found the perfect man, the one who is going to help me be happy no matter what’s the cost’- Toby said smiling like a crazy man.

 

-‘OK, so as soon as I’m back from work, will have our dinner’- Stabler said goodbye to his partner thinking that maybe, today, October 28th., he was one step closer to make Toby completely happy.

 

#

 

After a very rich dinner, they had moved things to the bedroom. They were necking lazily when Toby spoke.

 

-‘Ell, I want your body so bad’-Beecher started rubbing more franticly against Elliot .

 

-‘Oh yeah, and what do you want to do with it?- Stabler said, pushing his hips even closer to his lover’s.

 

-‘I wan to ride your cock. I want to watch you come undone under me. Watch you face change in pleasure’-

 

Beecher flipped Stabler to his back and straddled his hips. Elliot was watching how the lawyer prepared himself for his cock. The most erotic creature in the world was about to ride him. He only hoped he wouldn’t black out in the middle of it.

 

Then Beecher was lowering himself on Elliot’s shaft. – ‘Oh God, yes, your body is perfect. So… hmpgf…’- and the he started fucking himself with Elliost’s cock.

 

Stabler was in ecstasy, watching his blond lover move above him, mouthing words, saying how perfect his body was and other things. But then he saw Beecher crying.

 

-‘You want me to be happy, don’t you Ell?- Toby asked with a big, crazy grin on his face as the tears flowed freely on his face.

 

-‘Always!’ – The older man responded.

 

Toby bent over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. –‘Thank you Elliot’- Stabler wanted to hug him tight but then he noticed that his lover was chanting something as he was riding him; he was so lost in his own orgasm that he barely could make the sounds, and they made no sense at all.

 

Riding Elliot, Toby began to chant over an over again, lauder and lauder – ‘ERASM PATH DAIRU SETRA COMDIRU CAIDE, ERASM PATH DAIRU SETRA COMDIRU CAIDE!’ –

 

Elliot wanted to ask the meaning of the words but the darkness enveloped him once more, just as Beecher came all over him. And this time, the darkness wouldn’t let Elliot go.

 

#

 

A gasp coming from the body under him, brought Toby back to his senses. The other man was trashing and panicking all over the bed; screaming like a ghost escaped from hell. Toby hugged him tightly, kissing him tenderly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down.

 

Several minutes later, with the breathing almost in control again, the man started to talk –‘Ha, ah , ah. Damn! That hurt like a mother fucker!’-

 

Toby looked worriedly at his lover, checking him for wounds or any other sign of hurt.

 

But the other man stilled his wandering hands and kissed him savagely, reclaiming the blond man.

 

-‘Damn babe, it took you almost seven years, but you really did find the perfect body!- He said laughing maniacally.

 

Toby smiled his firts true smile in years. 

 

-‘Elliot did had the perfect body… just the wrong soul…’ - Toby started laughing with his lover. – ‘But seriously Chris, leaving me directions of how to prepare a ghostly possession from the Underworld in a cheap pulp fiction book?’-

 

-‘Hey, it worked didn’ it? We are together again, babe!- Chris hugged Toby with all his might.

 

Toby’s last thought before he drifted to sleep, hugging his one true love was: ‘I’m happy now’.

 

Fin

#

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spook_me challenge from the book ‘Coffin for a cutie’ by Spike Morelli. 
> 
> This goes for all my peeps in this fandom, especially to my all knowing beta onamack2185 (not an LJ user, but she chose to be named that way). All resting errors are just mine. 
> 
> Ah, yes, English is not my mother tongue, so please keep that in mind.


End file.
